Prison Love
by daniellesantos711
Summary: This is my first fanfic of Benjamin and Tia. I put the Summary inside because it was to long to put in here. Rated:T Romance/Hurt Comfort/Crime. BxT P.S: I don't tolerate mean review/comments. Please go and like their new facebook fanpage that i created for them. Benjamin and Tia Fans: /benjaminluvstia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone. This is a new story is called **_**Prison Love **_**That I came up with while I was watching an episode of Alcatraz and when I was reading Breaking Dawn. You know the part when the Cullen's gather up witnesses for Renesmee and different types of covens come. Ok, so I decided to write about my new favorite couple: Benjamin and Tia. I honestly can't wait to see Breaking Dawn part 2 I'm really excited! Rami Malek will play Benjamin and Angela Sarafyan will play Tia in the movie. Oh and by the way Benjamin and Tia are human in this and are OOC (out of character) and Benjamin has an accent in this. It's like Snafu's accent in The Pacific. If you've seen the Pacific then you know what I mean, if you haven't seen it then go look up videos on YouTube. Better yet there's a video called: best of Snafu. Watch that video and you'll see what I mean. Just so you know they are Egyptian, but they don't live in Egypt. Also, I do know that the Alcatraz prison only has bad men in there, but this is my story and I say that both men and women are going to be in Alcatraz prison. You'll understand why. *rated: T for language* so I do hope that you enjoy this story. : A/N**

**Summary: 19 year old Tia is arrested and taken to Alcatraz prison for murdering her step-father and someone close to her. There she meets and befriends her cell mate Benjamin, a serial killer who is very well known in the prison. They get to know each other as time passes on. She learns some of his secrets and he learns about hers. There's a bond between them and they fall in love. Problem is, they're inmates and are not allowed to have a relationship in prison. Especially a serial killer and a murderous woman.**

**Tia: age 19 **

**Benjamin: age 20**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain poured down heavily from the dark black sky. Two police cars and an ambulance raced down the wet streets of Forks Washington to get to their 911 destination. The operator that worked at the police department had gotten a call from a teenage girl who claimed that she'd heard a gun go off a couple of times from her next door neighbor's house. She gave the operator the street, address, and the names of the people that lived in the house next to her and then hung up the phone. The operator contacted the police and gave them the info.

After that the officers got into their cars and drove off, with the Ambulance right on their tail. They drove into the street where the house was and parked their cars and got out.

They wore bullet proof vests and had their guns out and ready. They waited by the police cars. Officer Dooley had a bullhorn in his hand and a gun in the other. He pressed the button and began to talk into the bullhorn.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands above your head." He ordered.

No one came out.

The four officers looked at one another. "Try again, Carter." Said Officer Burke.

He nodded and placed the bullhorn to his mouth and spoke into it. "I repeat, come out with your hands above your head." He said.

Again no one came out of the house.

Officer Dooley tried again. "This is your last warning. Come out with your hands above your head." He said.

Once again no answer.

"Let's move!" ordered officer Dooley, as he placed the bullhorn on the floor and held his gun with both hands. Officer Burke and the other two officers followed him towards the house.

They all stayed quiet as they tried to hear any kind of movement coming from inside the house. "What's the plan?" asked one of the backup officers. Officer Dooley loaded his gun and kicked the front door open. All four officers stepped inside the house quietly and looked around the perimeters. "So, what are we looking for, here?" asked the second backup officer. "We're looking for the shooter." Said the first backup officer.

Officer Burke turned around to glare at the two of them. "Will you two shut up and stay focused." Said.

"Yes, sir." They both said as they stayed quiet.

"We need to split up. We'll find the shooter and the victims if we check different parts of the house." Said officer Dooley, "Officer Burke and I will check upstairs, while you and chuck stay down here and check the living room and kitchen." He said.

Carter and Nick went upstairs, while Chuck and Donnie looked around downstairs.

Nick and Carter were upstairs in the hallway with their guns pointing wherever they turned. They checked two of the rooms and found that no one was in them. Carter felt something sticky on the wall. He looked at his hand and found that there was blood on it. "It's fresh." Said Carter. Nick looked at the floor and noticed the trail of blooding leading to a room. The doorknob was covered in blood as well.

Nick took out pairs of white rubber gloves and put them on. He also took out a napkin and gave it to Carter so he could wipe off the blood. Carter put on the rubber gloves and took out a plastic bag and placed the bloody napkin inside it for blood DNA.

Carter's radio started staticing until Donnie's voice was heard.

"Donnie to Carter, do you read me?"

Carter pressed the button on his radio and began to talk into it.

"This is Carter. What do you got?"

"We found victim number one." Reported Donnie.

"I want a status report on the victim." Ordered Carter.

"Caucasian male in his late 40's, slightly built, name: Tony Johnson. He's got a bullet hole in his head and one through his heart. It's very clear that this person wanted this guy dead." Said Donnie.

"Take a blood sample from him and bag it up for DNA. Try to locate the murder weapon." Said Carter.

"Gotcha. We're on it." Said Donnie as the line went dead.

"Hey, Carter do you hear that?" asked Nick as he stepped closer to the closed door.

Carter placed his radio back into his belt holder and walked towards the door.

"It sounds like someone's crying in there." He said.

Nick and Carter got their guns ready, and then Nick quickly opened the door to the room. They both went in slowly and found the source of the crying. Nick switched on the light in the room and saw an older girl, who was on her knees holding—what looked like the second victim—in her arms.

This time Nick took out his radio to report on the young child.

"Chuck, we found the second victim." He said as he walked closer to the victim to get a closer look at her. "She's about 6 years old, has black hair, olive tone skin, and had a bullet wound to the heart." He said as he finished talking into his radio.

Chuck spoke into his radio. "Did you find the murderer?" he asked.

Nick looked to see that the older girl gently placed the little girl on the ground and scooted back towards a corner; with her legs tucked and her arms around them. He noticed that she had a lot of blood on her clothes as well.

Nick looked to her and then at the gun that was lying by the body of the little girl. He sighed and spoke into his radio.

"Yes, I found the murderer." He said.

"Is it a woman or man?" asked Chuck.

"It's a girl. She looks about 19, has black long hair, olive tone skin, and blue eyes." He said.

Carter covered the little girl up and put the murder weapon into a plastic bag. He looked at Nick than at the girl sitting in the corner.

"We need to book her and take her downtown to the station." Said Nick.

Carter nodded and walked towards the girl. He grabbed her arm and stood her up. He took out his handcuffs and placed both of her hands behind her back and cuffed them together as he said her Miranda rights.

"You are under arrest for the murder of your step-father and sister. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say will be used at a court of law. You can call a lawyer, if you don't have one then one will be appointed to you." Said Carter as he led her out into the cold pouring rain and put her inside behind one of the police cars and closed the door. Tia watched with a blank face as they loaded the two dead bodies of her step-father and sister into the back of the ambulance.

She watched as the ambulance took off. Both of the police cars drove away towards the police station; where they would interrogate her and ask her questions about the murders.

She sighed quietly as they finally reached the police station. One of the officers opened the door and helped her out. He held onto her arm as he led her inside the building. She kept her eyes emotionless and looked straight ahead as she entered a room with a table and two chairs. She sat in one as the officer sat across from her. Another officer un-cuffed her hands from behind and re-cuffed them in front and was dismissed from the room.

Carter sighed heavily and started his integration. He looked at the girl sitting across from him. He took out a file and opened it. He read out loud.

"First name: Tia. Age: 19. Racism: Egyptian. Eye color: blue. Hair color: black. Birth parents: unknown. Step-parents: Jonathan Smith, Karen Smith. Biological sibling: Vitani. Step-siblings: none." He said as he looked at her and continued to read again.

"You and your younger sister were adopted by Jonathan and Karen Smith. Karen took off when you were ten and were in the care of Jonathan." He said, "it says here that you and your sister don't call him 'dad' but call him 'Jonathan' why is that?" he asked her.

She didn't say a word since they found her and arrested her and she wasn't about to start now. It wasn't there business anyways. No one but hers.

Carter knew that he wouldn't get an answer out of her, so he tried to be rough.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. You're here because you murdered to people in cold bloody murder. One being your baby sister and the other your step-father. Why did you do it? What was your reason for killing them the way you did?" he asked firmly.

Tia looked straight ahead, her eyes gone completely out of focus. Still she said nothing.

Carter stood in front of her and snapped his fingers in her face. No response.

"I'm not getting anything from you. I'm wasting my time." He said as he stood up and opened the door for the other cop. "take her away." Said Carter as he left the room. Nick did as he was told and grabbed Tia's arm and whisked her away and locked her in a cell for the night.

**[The next morning]**

Tia awoke to the sound of a bar door squeaking open. She rubbed her eyes and looked around with that same blank face. Carter stepped towards her and cuffed her hands again. He took her out of the cell and talked as they walked out of the police station. "Are you going to give me some answers?" he asked her. Still she said nothing.

He placed her in the back of the police car and drove towards the court house, where the judge would decide her fate.

When they got to the court house, there were a bunch of reporters waiting. Tia had a hooded sweater on which kept her hidden from all the cameras and camcorders. Carter took her out of the car. Tia kept her head down and didn't say a word when the reporters asked her questions.

"Miss, what's your name?" said one reporter.

"How old are you?" another said.

"Why did you kill your sister and step-father?" said another.

"Is it true that you were sexually assaulted?"

"Were you raped?" another asked.

With all those questions shot at her she stayed mute and never opened her mouth. Carter led Tia through the crowd of reporters and entered the court house. He led Tia to a stand post and left her there to face the judge.

Before he left he went to the judge and handed him her file with all of her information. Judge Turner, who was an old man with white hair, looked at her and opened her file and read it to himself.

When he finished, he closed it and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Tia, you are here because you killed your step-father and sister. How do you plead?" he asked her.

"Guilty your honor." Said her lawyer.

Judge Turner folded his hands together and sighed. "You grabbed a gun and shot your step-father two times. One in the heart and the other in the head. Your sister was found with a bullet in her heart." He said. "The officers took samples of the blood on your clothes; they found the gun next to your sister's dead body that has your fingerprints on them." He said.

"Your honor in my client's defense she was merely defending herself from her step-father's abuse and sexually assaults." Said her lawyer.

"Is that true, Tia? Did your father sexually and physically abuse you?" asked Judge Turner.

Tia nodded once.

The judge turned to the jury of 12. "The jury will decide if your guilty or not." Said the judge.

The jury talked to each other quietly voting on if she was guilty or not. They talked about the crime evidence. When they finished they all sat back down in their seats.

The judge spoke to the jury. "How does the jury find the defendant?" he asked.

One of the 12 jury people stood from his seat. "We of the jury find the defendant guilty for first and second degree murder." He said and sat back down.

Tia didn't budge or cry or show any kind of emotion for the sentence that she had received.

The audience clapped.

The judge banged the stick to get everyone to be quiet.

"Order, order in the court room." he said. Everyone went quiet and sat back down.

Judge Turner looked at Tia. "You will serve 10 years in Alcatraz prison." He said as he banged his stick. "Case dismissed." He said and walked out of the court room. The Balfe escorted Tia out of the building and back into the police car, where it would take her to a ferry.

The car pulled up at a doc. "here you go." Said Carter as he put the car in park and turned it off. He looked back through the little gate that separated the police and the criminals to see Tia with her haunting blank face.

"Are you going to say anything? You haven't spoken since we found you." He said.

She was mute, emotionless, and looked like she was high because of her glossy smoky eyes.

Carter sighed and got out of the car. He opened the back door and helped Tia out of the car and walked her down towards the ferry. The ferry man looked at them. "Well, hello officer. Fine cloudy day." He said. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hello, Frank. This here is Tia. She's going to Alcatraz." Said Carter.

"May I ask why?"

"She murdered two of her family members." Explained Carter.

Frank, Carter, and Tia got on the ferry. Carter placed Tia on a bench as he went to go talk with Frank, who was steering the ferry.

"She looks kind of young. How old is she?" asked Frank.

"She's nineteen." Said Carter.

"She's Egyptian." Stated Frank.

"You noticed just by looking at her?" asked Carter.

"Well, yes. As a matter of fact she's the same race as Benjamin." Said Frank.

"Benjamin? Who's that?" asked Carter. Frank looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never heard of Benjamin? He's the most dangerous serial killer in Alcatraz. Everyone there fears him, but also respect him as well." Said Frank.

Carter nodded but was also wondering what Benjamin had done to become the worst serial killer in all of Alcatraz. He looked at Frank to see if he would talk some more; but knew that that was the only explanation he was getting.

Tia was sitting outside on a bench staring out into the water. Her blank face looking straight ahead. Even though she was mute, she had heard everything that Frank had said just out of curiosity.

After an hour of two of sailing in the water, the sky was gray and covered in fog. Once the fog cleared, she had the view of a small island and on that island was a huge black building.

_Alcatraz prison. _She thought to herself.

**A/N: alright, guys this is the first chapter of Prison Love. Tia is heading to Alcatraz. Next chapter is when she's inside the prison for the first time and when she meets some of the other inmates. You might recognize some of them. *wink wink* boys and girls. So, please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks! : A/N**

***Danielle***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, everyone. There was only one review for the first chapter of Prison Love. But, I'm still going to continue this story. So, here's chapter 2 oh and to that one person who reviewed, Thank You. P.S if any of you are fans of Riley Biers and Bree Tanner then like their Facebook Fan page. They need your support!**

**Here's the link. :D**

** riley-and-bree-fans **

**Or you can just sign in to your Facebook page, go to the search bar, and type in Riley and Bree Fans : A/N**

Chapter 2

The fog had cleared up as the ferry stopped by the doc. Frank shut down the motor and drew the ramp down. Carter stepped out of the little room and looked at the black building. He looked back at Tia, who was still sitting quietly not saying a word. "There it is. Alcatraz prison." He said and walked towards Tia.

He grabbed her arm and helped her up. They walked down the ramp and onto the doc. Carter looked back at Frank and gave him a little wave, then started walking towards the prison.

"Good luck in there, Miss Tia," called out Frank, "you're gonna need it." He said quietly. Frank went back to the little room and started the ferry up and drove away into the chilly fog.

Carter led Tia on a path of stones and entered the prison. One of the security guards walked towards them. "I'll take her from here." He said as he grabbed Tia's arm and led her away to the hospital wing. A second security came up to Carter.

"We're gonna need her file." He said. Carter handed him Tia's file and left quickly out of the prison to catch the next ferry.

The second security walked towards the hospital wing as he read her file. He entered the room and looked at Tia.

"Damn, this girl shot both of her family members and she's really young, too." He said as he handed Dr. Cullen her file.

"How old are you, kid?" he asked her. Tia kept her mouth shut.

Dr. Cullen opened the file and read some of it out loud. "She's 19 years old and she hasn't been talkative since they found her and arrested her." he said as he closed the file and placed it inside the file cabinet.

"Alright, boys I'll take it from here. I need to check her over and then you can take her to my wife so she can give her a uniform." Said Dr. Cullen.

Both security guards nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

"Tia, I'm going to unlock the cuffs so you can undress and put on this hospital gown, alright." He said in a calm tone.

Tia nodded once and looked at her shoes as Dr. Cullen went behind her to undo the handcuffs. Once they were off, he handed her a hospital gown and told her to change in back of the curtain. She did as she was told and undressed and placed the hospital gown on and then came out with her clothes folded. Dr. Cullen took them and placed them on his rolling chair. "Ok, hop on the medical bed and I'll begin." He said.

Tia sat on the medical bed and waited to get checked.

Dr. Cullen took out his stethoscope and placed it on top of her heart. He put the white little buds into his ears and listened to the nice steady rhythm of her heart beat.

He then placed it on her chest and told her to take a deep breath and let it out. She did as she was told.

"Ok, good." He said as he placed it on her back. "Now another deep breath and let it out." He said.

She did it a second time and a third.

He wrote down some notes on his clipboard as he checked her. He took off his stethoscope and hung it around his neck. "Well, your heart is in good shape." He said.

"Ok, now I'm going to check your breasts for health purposes or little balls that might contain any sort of breast cancer, ok." He said calmly. Tia could only nod her head. He asked her to slip off the top of her gown and her bra straps. He checked both breasts and found nothing. "There were no balls in your breasts, so your cancer free," he said, "now; I have to check your vagina to see if it's not infected." He said.

Tia stiffened. _'He's going to touch me down there? I don't want him to touch me. Please don't touch me!' _she thought worriedly.

Dr. Cullen finished up writing something down and placed his pen and clip bored on the counter. He looked at her and softened his eyes. "Tia, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." He said softly. "I'm just going to check you down there and then your spine and that's all." He said softly.

Tia shook her head 'no' and squeezed her thighs together.

He knew that something had happened to her because her reaction said it all.

Carlisle sighed and told her to get off the medical bed and bend over to touch her toes so that he could check her spine. Tia did as she was told and bent over. Carlisle touched her spine then grabbed his clip bored and wrote more notes on her medical record.

"Alright, Tia you're all done. Go ahead and change back into your clothes." Said Carlisle as he placed her medical record back into her file.

He opened the door to call for the two security guards. "Alright, boys she's done. Please take her to see Mrs. Cullen so she can get her uniform." Said Carlisle.

One of the guards cuffed her hands and led her out of the hospital wing and into the uniform room, where a petite woman with pale skin and caramel hair was holding a light pink uniform. They took off her cuffs.

"Hello, you must be Tia." She said kindly. "My name is Esme; I'm Dr. Cullen's wife and the group guidance counselor." She explained as she handed Tia her uniform. "This is the uniform that you'll be wearing. Everyone gets a clean pear every day, except on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. On those days you can fill free to wear whatever you want as long as it's appropriate." She said and smiled. Tia nodded.

Esme smiled and her gently. "It's eight o'clock, time for breakfast. Do you want to go eat or would you like to meet your 'roommate'?" she asked softly.

Esme never referred to the prisoners as inmates or cell mates, just roommates.

Tia just stared blankly at the women.

"Who's she sharing a cell with?" asked security guard # 1.

Esme took out her chart and scanned through a list of names. She stopped at one name and wrote Tia's name next to the other person's name.

"She'll be rooming with Benjamin." She said simply.

The two securities looked at each other.

"But, Mrs. Cullen he's dangerous?" one of them asked.

"He's a good boy and it's not his fault that people treat him differently." She said.

"I'll give her a week."

"I'll give her a day. I bet she won't last."

"Don't get on his bad side or else he'll burn you alive." Said security one.

"Boys, don't scare her!" scolded Esme. She turned to Tia and gave her a warm smile.

"You'll be fine. Boys, go take her to meet Benjamin then let her change to her uniform and then take her to go eat breakfast." Ordered Esme.

"Yes, ma'am." They said as they took Tia's arms and led her away towards two double push in doors and down a hall way with locked doors on both sides of the wall. They stopped in front of a locked door at the end of the hall.

Security #1 took out a big ring that had a lot of keys hanging. He picked one that had a crimson color and unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped in with Tia as the other security followed.

This cell was different. It was big enough for two people to share. The walls were stone white, there was a door that had a shower, toilet, and a sink, and there were two beds: one was parched against the wall and the other was by the barred window. That bed would belong to Tia since the bed by the wall was already occupied by her male cell mate; who she had not even seen.

Tia looked over to see him sitting on his bed, his back towards the wall supporting him, and his legs were bent. He held a thick book in his hands that he had placed on his knees and had his face hidden.

Security #1 walked over to Benjamin and grabbed the book out of his hands and threw it across the room hitting the wall and landing with a 'thud' on the floor.

"We brought you a new cell mate, Benji. This here is Tia." He said as he introduced the two. "Tia, this is Benjamin," he said, "but we like to call him Benji or Benny. He doesn't like it." He said. Tia stared at Benjamin with her light pale blue eyes. Benjamin did the same with his dark blue eyes. They did nothing but stare at each other until the moment was broken when one of the securities spoke. "Your staring at each other is really creepy. Tia, put on your uniform so you can get something to eat." He said.

Tia and Benjamin looked away from each other. Tia grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and locked the door to change. Both of the securities looked at Benjamin. "Hey…..Benji try not to end up killing her will ya. She's really pretty." Said security #1.

The other security nodded and smirked. "I'd like to do some _things _to her if you know what I mean." He said.

They earned a death glare from Benjamin. But, as it came it quickly disappeared and his face ended up in a blank emotionless expression. He looked straight ahead at the wall; blinking occasionally.

The door to the bathroom opened and Tia came out wearing her light pink jumpsuit uniform that was short sleeved. She walked towards her bed and placed her clothes on her bed. She turned and walked towards Benjamin's bed and placed her hand on his. The electric current shocked both of them causing them to pull away quickly. "Sorry." Said Benjamin in his accent.

"I-it's ok." She whispered softly.

"Let's get a move on." Said security #2. Tia turned and walked towards the securities. They walked out of the cell leading Tia out first as they closed the metal door and locked it; leaving Benjamin alone in his room/cell once again.

'_Hmm, his accent sounds southern. But how can that be if he's an Egyptian just like Me.' _she thought to herself as they walked through a hall. A door opened that led to the cafeteria. The two security guards walked her towards the food line. "This is where you get your breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He said. The two security guards left Tia standing in the line. Tia grabbed a silver tray and white plastic fork, spoon, and knife and went through the line to get her food. The lunch helpers gave her a peace of white bread, mashpatatos, chili beans, corn, and a carton of milk. Tia stepped out of the line with her food and looked around to see if she could find an empty table.

She found one and started walking towards it to sit down. But, as she was walking she noticed some of the inmates giving her worried looks and whispering to one another. Tia ignored them and placed her tray on the table. She was about to sit down when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Tia turned around to come face to face with a girl with short brown hair. It was pixie cut. She was pale, with bright blue eyes, and a small nose and small lips. She was slim and small, and she wore the same light pink uniform that she was wearing, Mrs. Cullen had told her that all the girls wore light pink uniforms and the boys wore light blue uniforms. The pixie haired girl smiled and stuck out her hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm charlotte. You're new here, right?" she asked.

Tia nodded and took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Tia." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Tia." She said still in a whispered tone.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tia. Would you like to sit with us?" asked Charlotte as she motioned her head towards a rounded table by a window; where four boys and three other girls were sitting and talking amongst each other. Charlotte smiled and grabbed Tia's lunch from her hands. "Come on." Said Charlotte as she walked towards the table. Tia followed and watched the ground as she walked after Charlotte.

Suddenly, Tia found herself bumping into someone, spilling their food all over them and her falling on to the floor with a 'thud'.

The guy looked down at his uniform shirt—that was covered in his food—and glared at Tia.

"Look at what you did to my shirt, bitch!" he yelled. Tia looked at him with wide eyes.

The guy picked up Tia by her shirt and looked at her dead in the eye. "You'll pay for this." He threatened. "I'll make sure of it. Just watch." He said.

Charlotte placed Tia's tray down and socked the guy in his back. The guy let Tia go and glared at Charlotte.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"She didn't mean it, Mike. She's new here and barley got here this morning. It was an accident." Explained Charlotte.

"Well, tell her to watch where she walks." Said Mike.

"Shut up, Mike. Leave her alone." Said Charlotte.

"Fine. But if she does that again something bad will happen to her." threatened Mike.

"We'll see, we'll see." Said Charlotte as she took Tia's hand and led her toward the table where her husband and friends were sitting.

"Hey, everyone this is Tia. She's new here." Said Charlotte as she sat down.

"Tia, it down." Said Charlotte.

Tia pulled back a chair and sat down.

"Ok, so this is Peter, my husband, the blond girl is Rosalie and next to her is her husband, Emmett. The dark haired girl over here is Alice and the blond guy next to her is her husband Jasper." Charlotte introduced. "And last but not least are Edward and his wife Bella." She finished.

They all smiled at her and welcomed her to Alcatraz.

"So, what did they bust you for?" asked Emmett.

Rosalie gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose!" he whined.

"Give her a break, Emmett, she barely got here." Said Rosalie.

Tia shrank back from all the stares that she was getting from her new friends at the table.

She looked back at them without saying anything.

"Ok, so she aint talking." Said the blond guy, Jasper. "Her emotions are haywire." He said, earning a jab to his ribs by Alice. Jasper winced a little.

Alice glared at her husband and then faced Tia with a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell us anything if it makes you uncomfortable." She said.

Tia nodded and started eating her food, which was now cold.

"If it makes you feel any better we'll tell you what we did to end up in here." Said Emmett.

Tia stopped eating and looked at them with curiosity.

"Well, Eddie and Izzy, here, killed a man for kidnapping a young girl and keeping her hostage." said Emmett. He looked from Edward and Bella to Alice and Jasper.

"Jazz and Ali were caught doing a drive by." He looked away from them and looked at Peter and Charlotte.

"Pete and Char killed a woman named Maria. They butchered her." he said and then smirked. "Rose and I drove a getaway car that led us into this huge chase with the police." He said and smirked some more.

Tia just sat there listening to everything that Emmett had just told her.

"So, are you going to tell us what you did?" pushed Emmett.

Tia sighed and shook her head 'no' and looked down.

Charlotte sighed. "Oh come on you guys. If she doesn't want to say anything about what she did, then she doesn't have to. Stop pressing her for information." She said as she glared at Emmett.

"But, we really want to know!" said Emmett.

Everyone, except Tia, glared at Emmett.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the only one that's pushing her to tell you." Said Edward.

"It's none of our business, anyways." Added Bella.

Peter spoke up. "Maybe Tia will feel more comfortable during our group session with Esme today." He said.

"That's a good idea. We can wait until then." Said Charlotte.

Tia stayed silent and finished her breakfast.

Just then the door to the cafeteria opened and walked in Benjamin with no handcuffs on and no security men beside him. The room got quiet and some of the inmates whispered to one another at their table; probably whispering things about Benjamin no doubt.

Tia watched Benjamin out of curiosity as he got in line to get his breakfast. She looked down and averted her eyes as he passed by the table she was sitting at.

She looked back up and saw that he was sitting alone at a table that was far away from the others. Tia turned her head to look at him. She studied his profile and noticed that he was slightly muscular, his hair was midnight black, his skin tone was a copper color like her own, and his blue eyes that hypnotized her when she first saw them earlier. She also noticed that he had a cute boyish face and wondered if he ever smiled at all.

'_He probably has a beautiful smile.' _She thought curiously.

Tia couldn't help herself, she just couldn't stop staring at her handsome inmate. She saw that he had stopped eating his food and looked up quickly and caught her staring at him.

She held his gaze for a couple of minutes and looked down while a blush crept on her face.

Charlotte looked at Tia. "What's the matter, Tia? You look flushed." She said.

"Benjamin caught her staring at him." Said Alice.

Bella smiled softly and took a quick peek behind her and saw Benjamin staring intently at their table.

Bella turned her head back to look at Tia, who blush had subsided from her face.

"Tia, Benjamin's looking at you." She said with amusement in her voice.

Tia quickly looked up and held Benjamin's gaze once again. She gasped softly when she saw a smile spread across his sweet boyish face. A smile spread across her lips as well.

She quickly looked at everyone at her table, who were smiling at her.

"I think he likes you." Said Charlotte.

Tia shook her head in none-agreement at what Charlotte had said.

"Just us Tia. We can tell that he likes you." Said Rosalie.

"h-how?" stuttered Tia.

"By how he looks at you." Said Bella.

"The two of you are destined to be together." Said Alice. "I can _'see' _it." She said and gave her a wink.

Bella nudged Alice and gave her a look that said _'don't say a word to her about your ability'_

Alice pretended not to notice and looked back at Tia, who went back to having her staring contest with Benjamin.

Alice smiled at her knowingly that Tia liked Benjamin. But, Benjamin liked Tia more than she liked him. Alice knew that they were destined to be together forever, no matter what anyone told them.

Jasper even knew that the chemistry that those two had was obvious by the emotions that he could feel from them. Right now their emotions were happy and calm. But soon it would be love.

Edward also knew how both of them felt by reading their minds.

Tia's mind was just filled with curiosity about Benjamin. Whereas Benjamin's mind was filled with protectiveness and curiosity about his new roommate as well.

Since Edward could read minds, he could also see what happens in Alice's visions. They both saw Tia arriving to Alcatraz a week before she arrived.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the cafeteria. That meant that everyone had to report back to their cell or room. Everyone, except Tia, had finished their food and placed the trays and silverware in a plastic bin.

Charlotte, Peter, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella told Tia that they would see her at their group session later on. They all said their goodbyes to her and walked out of the cafeteria side by side. The only ones that were left in the cafeteria were Benjamin and Tia.

**A/N: cliff hanger for you guys. In this story Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Benjamin have their powers. I know they're all human but they need their powers for this story. You'll understand why. So, please review! Thanks! :A/N**

**-Danielle-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, here is the third chapter of Prison Love. I hope you like it. Also for all of you Riley and Bree fans out there, please check out their Facebook Fan page at: riley-and-bree-fans Please show your love and support. I am. Anyways, the **_italics _**except for the recap are Tia's thoughts: A/N**

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_Charlotte, Peter, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella told Tia that they would see her at their group session later on. They all said their goodbyes to her and walked out of the cafeteria side by side. The only ones that were left in the cafeteria were Benjamin and Tia._

~B+T~~P+C~~J+A~~E+R~~E+B~~R+B~

Tia still sat at the table with her half eaten tray. She gently pushed the chair back and threw her food away in the trash bin. She placed the tray and silverware into the plastic bucket and turned around to look at Benjamin.

She pushed her chair back into the table and started walking towards Benjamin's table. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of nervous for some strange reason. She stood in front of the table and bit her lip nervously.

"Um, hi." She said lamely.

"Hi." He said as he looked up at her.

"I can take that for you, if you want." She said softly.

"Sure. Thanks." He said as he lifted up his tray and held it out to her.

Tia smiled softly and went to grab the tray from him. As she took a hold if it, their hands brushed against each other sending that electric current through both of their hands once again.

This time they didn't flinch away.

Tia turned away from the table and walked towards the plastic bins and dumped the silverware in one bin and placed the tray inside the other. She turned around to go meet Benjamin when she accidently bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"It's ok, Tia." He said as a cute smile spread across his boyish face. She couldn't help but smile, too.

"So, are we supposed to go back to the room? Err…I mean cell?" she asked.

Benjamin looked around the cafeteria before looking at her.

"Yeah, we are." He said simply, like if this was normal to him; which it was.

Tia nodded and softly smiled. For some reason Tia noticed that Benjamin was taller than her about 5'8; making her 5'6.

They started their way back to their room. They walked there not saying a word until they got inside their room and closed the door.

Benjamin went to his bed and sat down while looking straight ahead at the wall.

Tia looked at him for a moment and then averted her eyes from him, when something caught her attention. It was the thick book that Benjamin had earlier. Why was it still on the floor?

'_Maybe he forgot to pick it up.' _thought Tia as she walked towards the book. She picked it up and closed it so she could read the title. There was a title but it was written in a different language. She opened it and skimmed through the pages; which were just symbols and the same font as the title.

'_Hmm, I wonder what this book is about. It looks interesting, like some kind of ancient journal or something.' _Thought Tia.

She went towards Benjamin and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Benjamin?" she said. He didn't budge. So, she tried again.

"Benjamin." She said softly. She placed her hand gently on his emotionless face. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her dead in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said.

Benjamin felt her warm hand on his face. "Your hand is warm."

Tia blushed and was about to take her hand back, when Benjamin placed his hand on top of hers and kept it there.

"Don't." he said softly. "I like the feeling of your hands." He said and smiled up at her. "I also like when you blush, too." He said and gave her a wink.

"Um, so when are we supposed to go to our group session?" she asked.

"Right about now, actually." He said as he let her hand go so she could take her hand back.

Just then, a voice on the intercom spoke up. _"It's now time for the 9:00 group session. If you're in that group please report to Mrs. Cullen_ _in the session room. That will be all, thank you."_

The intercom turned off with a click and all was quiet, again.

Suddenly, the door to their room was opened by one of the security guards. He came in and put Tia in handcuffs. She looked at him confused.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"These are called handcuffs." He said slowly, like if she didn't know what they were.

Tia glared at him. "I know what they are. I'm not retarded." She hissed.

Benjamin glared at him, too.

"Come on, it's time for your group session." Said the guard as he led Benjamin and Tia out of their room and down two halls and an elevator. When they got off of the elevator; they stepped into a room where Esme smiled at them warmly. The rest of the people in the group were sitting in a circle; Esme was in the middle between Peter and a guy she didn't recognize.

There were only two seats left, which were for her and Benjamin.

"Would you mind taking those handcuffs off of her? She doesn't need them." Ordered Esme in a calm tone.

The security guard nodded and took off Tia's handcuffs.

Tia rubbed both of her wrists softly. The handcuffs left two red marks on her wrists.

The security guard left the room and closed the door behind him.

"You two may take your seats." Said Esme.

Tia and Benjamin gave each other a look and sat down next to each other. Tia scanned the people in her group and noticed the ones she sat with at the cafeteria. Peter and Charlotte were sitting next to each other, so were Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella. She looked at the guy and girl that she had never met before. The guy had light brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a smooth manly face. She averted her eyes from the guy and looked at the young girl beside him. The girl had long dark brown straight hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and an angelic baby face.

'_Are they a couple, too?' _she thought to herself. Tia's thoughts were interrupted when Esme spoke up.

"Ok, so welcome everyone. We have a new addition to our group, so we're all going to go around and introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Esme Cullen. Now, the rest of you. We'll go around the circle and everyone can just say their names." She said and smiled.

"I'm Peter."

"Hello, I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Jasper."

"Hiya, I'm Alice."

"Sup, I'm Emmett."

"Hi, I'm Rosalie."

"My name is Bella."

"Hello, I'm Edward."

"I'm Benjamin."

"Um, hi I'm Tia." She said softly.

"I'm Bree."

"Hi, I'm Riley."

'_Oh, so that's what their names are. Hmm, they make a cute couple.' _Thought Tia.

Esme smiled and spoke. "Now that introductions are done, we can get started—"she was cut off when the door opened and walked in the guy that Tia bumped into in the cafeteria.

'_Oh crap! He's in this group, too!'_

"You're late." Said Esme.

"Sorry, Mrs. C. I had to get a new shirt." He explained.

"Just have a seat and introduce yourself to Tia, here. She's new to Alcatraz." Explained Esme.

The blond haired guy sat down between Charlotte and Jasper.

"I'm Mike Newton." He mumbled quickly.

"Alright, then let's get started, now. What would you like to talk about?" asked Esme as she looked around at her little group.

"We can talk about whatever you want." She said.

Tia noticed that Riley and Bree gave each other a look. Then Riley spoke up. "Bree would like to talk about her nightmare that she had last night." He said as he gave her a reassuring look.

Esme's eyes softened.

"Was the nightmare the same? Or did it change?" asked Esme.

Bree looked down and began to talk.

"I-it changed in some ways." She said softly. "At first it was just me running through the house. My dad was chasing me around the house, yelling and cursing at me. Then it changed." She said in a scared voice.

"What changed, Bree?" asked Esme in a soft voice.

"I ended up in a dark scary place." She said.

"What did it look like?" asked Esme.

"It didn't look like anything. It was just pitch black and then I heard a voice…" she trailed off and her eyes widened in horror.

"Did the voice say anything to you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What did the voice say, Bree?" asked Esme.

Bree looked up with tears welled up in her eyes. "That he was gonna send me to hell." She said.

Riley squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Do you know why he said that?"

Bree shook her head 'no.' the nightmare discussion was over.

Esme nodded in understanding.

"Ok, anyone else?" she asked.

Mike cleared his throat. Esme looked towards him. "Yes, Mike. Would you like to talk about something?" she asked.

"Well, actually I would like to know what Tia did to end up here in Alcatraz." He said as he looked at her and smirked.

Everyone looked at Tia, putting her on the spot. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

She looked around at everyone and her face flushed. "I-um…don't want to talk about it." She said softly.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Said Mike.

Tia shook her head 'no.'

"Stop being a wussy and just tell us already." Said Mike as he was already getting impatient.

Benjamin looked at Mike and glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Newton." He said. "If she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't have to." He said and looked at Tia with soft eyes.

She smiled up at him. 'Thanks.' She mouthed to him. 'You're welcome.' He mouthed back.

"Your one to talk, Benjamin. Ever since you've been here you've never talked about what you did to end up in here." Mike pointed out.

Benjamin crossed his arms across his chest and glared Mike down.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it. Why should I? It's none of your fucking business anyways. Just like it's none of your god damn business to know about what Tia did." Said an irritated Benjamin.

"We have a right to know. Who knows, she might be a freaking psychopath." Said Mike as he looked at Tia.

Tia looked down and sighed.

"When and if she's ready to tell you, then she will. Don't pressure her." said Benjamin. "Oh yeah and she's not a psychopath. She's my roommate." Added Benjamin as he smirked at Mike, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Why would they put her with you?" asked Mike.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked Benjamin as he sat up straight in his chair.

"I mean they should have placed her with a real man." Smirked Mike.

Benjamin narrowed his eyes. "So, you think you're the real man for her?" he asked.

"Oh I know I am." He said as he looked at Tia and gave her a wink.

Tia looked down, not meeting Mike's eye.

"Fuck you, Mike. Maybe they put her with me because unlike you, I have respect for woman."

Mike was about to say something, when Esme spoke up. "Mike, Benjamin enough." She said.

"Mrs. Cullen." Said Riley as he placed an arm around Bree pulling her closer to him. "Benjamin's right. Mike doesn't respect woman at all." He said. Bree looked down and flinched.

"Why? Has something happened?" asked Esme. She looked at Bree and noticed that something was wrong; she looked uncomfortable, especially around Mike. Esme noticed that she wouldn't look up and never made eye contact with anyone.

"Bree, what happened?" asked a concerned Esme.

"Nothing." She said softly.

"You can tell us, Bree."

"No, I can't." she said.

Esme took her eyes off of Bree and looked at Mike, who was obvious to anything around him.

"Michael Newton what have you done?" asked Esme. Everyone could tell that she was angry by the change of tone in her voice.

"I didn't do anything Mrs. C. honest." He said.

Esme turned to look back at Bree. "Hon, what did he do to you?" she asked in a softer tone.

Bree began to cry and hiccup.

"h-he t-tried t-to s-s-sexually a-assault m-me." she cried.

Everyone gasped in shock except for Mike, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Esme turned to glare at Mike. "Michael, you are suspended from further activities outside of the prison, and you are kicked out of my 9:00 session; since Bree doesn't seem to feel comfortable with you around. You may leave now, Michael." Ordered Esme.

"This is bullshit!" said Mike as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked back to glare at Bree. "You bitch." He said to her.

Riley hissed at him. "You fucking douche bag." He said.

Mike stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him and walked away towards his cell.

Bree sighed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Bree, when Mike tried to assault you, did anyone come to help you?" asked Esme.

"Yes." Said Bree.

"Who?"

"Riley, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." She answered.

Esme nodded and looked at Jasper, Alice, and Edward. "Did all three of you use your powers?" asked Esme.

"Yes." All three of them said in union.

Alice spoke. "I had a vision of Mike. He cornered Bree when she was alone and then the vision was gone." She explained.

"I read Alice's mind and saw the vision. I also read Mike's mind and knew what he was planning to do to her." added Edward.

"And I felt her emotions. She was scared and worried. When we found her she was a wreck and I controlled her emotion to calm her down." Finished Jasper.

"It's amazing how your powers work to help people in need." Said Esme.

Tia was really confused. She didn't know that anyone could even get powers. The only people she's ever seen with powers were the superheroes' in movies. But, that was fake. Superman: could shoot laser beams from his eyes, has x-ray vision, he can fly, and he has super strength.

'_Superman…who else has powers? Hmm…Flash, Supergirl, Raven, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclopes, Rouge, and Mystique.'_

Tia thought about the superheroes' that actually have powers. She's never heard of people reading minds, seeing visions, and feeling and controlling people's emotions. It just sounded so bizarre to her. Humans don't have powers. Tia's thoughts were interrupted once again. This time by Edward softly chuckling.

"What's so funny, Edward?" asked Bella.

"Tia." He said simply.

"What about, Tia?" asked Alice.

"She's thinking about superheroes' with powers. She's never heard of anyone, especially humans like us with powers." said Edward.

Tia looked at Edward confused. "Did you just read my mind?" she asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Oh. Are you the only three with powers?" asked Tia as she looked from Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Yes." All three of them said together. All three quickly looked towards Benjamin and then at each other.

Lucky for them, Tia didn't notice. She was too busy trying to figure this 'power' thing out. It just didn't seem real to her.

"So, how do your powers work?" asked Tia. She was very curious to know. Jasper answered her first.

"Well, I can feel and control people's emotions." Said Jasper. He noticed that Tia still looked confused so he continued to explain. "For example, if you feel happy, sad, or scared I can feel it. If your emotion is feeling panicked then I can change your emotion to make you feel calm." Finished Jasper.

Alice smiled and spoke next about her power.

"I can see the future." She said simply.

Tia raised her eyebrows at that.

"Basically, I can see what happens to people by what they decide. My visions are subjective, I mean the future can always change." She finished. Edward was the last one to speak.

"I can read minds." He said simply. "There's nothing more to it than that." He said.

Tia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and sighed. "wow." She said.

The silence was broken by Esme. "So, I guess our sessions over. Unless somebody wants to speak out about something that's bothering them." Suggested Esme.

When no one answered, Esme stood up and opened the door for everyone to leave.

"It's 10:00 now. We're free to roam around in the rec room or we can go outside and get some fresh air." Said Charlotte.

"I want to go to the rec room." said Emmett. "Come on, Rose."

Tia watched as Emmett and Rosalie towards the rec room.

"I want to go outside." Said Bella. Edward smiled and walked next to Bella. They headed towards where Emmett and Rosalie went, but instead they took a left.

Alice smiled up at Jasper. "Let's go to the rec room, Jasper. I want to kick Emmett's butt at pool." She said and laughed.

Jasper and Alice left towards the rec room; leaving Tia, Benjamin, Bree, Riley, and Esme alone in the session room.

"Mrs. Cullen—"

"Please, Tia call me Esme." She said softly.

"Ok, Esme. Uh, are you the only one that knows about Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers?" asked Tia.

"No. everyone here in the group, except for Mike, knows and Mr. Cullen and now you know." Said Esme.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Said Tia.

"I know you won't, dear." She said nicely. "Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow." Said Esme as she left the room and went to meet up with her husband.

Now, it was just Tia, Benjamin, Riley, and Bree.

Bree walked up to Tia and tapped her on the shoulder. Tia turned to face her. "Hi, Tia. I'm Bree Tanner." She said as she stuck out her hand. Tia shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Bree." She said. "Likewise." Said Bree.

Tia noticed Benjamin talking to Riley. She looked back at Bree and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and Riley a couple?" she asked.

Bree smiled as a tiny blush crept on her pale face. "Yes. He's my boyfriend." She said softly.

"So, everyone that's in Esme's session group is paired up together." Said Tia.

"Yes, that's correct." Said Bree.

"I noticed that when the others left they didn't as much touch each other." She said.

"That's because they would get in so much trouble if they were seen holding hands, hugging, or kissing." Explained Bree.

"But why?" asked Tia. She was really confused by this.

"Because it's against the prison rules." Answered Riley as he and Benjamin came up to stand beside the girls.

"No one in the prison is allowed to have romantic relationships." Said Riley.

"But that's kind of stupid. You and Bree are boyfriend and girlfriend, Peter and Charlotte are married, Edward and Bella: married, Emmett and Rosalie: married, and Jasper and Alice are married. It's just really stupid and useless to make rules for married couples and boyfriends/girlfriends; forcing them to not have any romantic feelings for each other. I mean it's a free country." Rambled Tia.

"We know. That's why we came up with a plan." Said Riley.

"What was this plan of yours?" asked Tia as she became curious by the minute.

Riley looked at Bree and she nodded for him to continue.

"It was Alice's plan to begin with. But it's a good one and no one suspects a thing." Said Riley.

Bree continued telling them. "Alice's plan was for us to pretend that we didn't know each other when we were out and about in the prison. Then when we were each alone with our partners in our rooms; that's when we would kiss or cuddle with each other. The good thing about our rooms is that there different from a cell and they have no cameras to see what you are doing. You have all the privacy that you need without getting caught." Finished Bree.

"That's a really great plan." Said Tia.

"It sure is." Said Bree.

"But, why is it a rule here?" asked Tia.

"Because the three main guys that own and run this prison don't believe in love. No one knows why." Said Riley.

"If you ask me their weird and creepy." Added Bree.

"Who are they?" asked Tia.

This time Benjamin answered her, since he had been quiet through their conversation.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. They're from Italy." Said Benjamin.

"Oh."

"We're going outside." Said Riley. Both, Riley and Bree were heading for the door when Bree turned around and gave Tia a serious look.

"Watch out for Mike. He's dangerous and he'll try to hurt you if he catches you alone." Warned Bree.

"That fucker won't touch her as long as I'm with her every second of every day." Said Benjamin in a hard voice.

Bree nodded at Benjamin and walked out of the room with Riley.

Tia turned to face Benjamin looking into his blue eyes.

"Do you think Mike will try to hurt me, too?" asked Tia.

Benjamin grabbed her upper arms gently. "Tia, I promise you that he will never touch you, not when I'm around." He said gently.

Tia smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Benjamin returned the hug.

When they broke apart they were smiling.

"Do you want to go outside?" asked Benjamin.

"sure." Said Tia.

"Come on." He said as they walked out of the room; Benjamin closing the door behind them. They took the elevator and walked down three hallways to get outside.

Outside they both met up with Bree, Riley, Edward, Bella, Peter, and Charlotte. They all talked together about random stuff; until it was time for dinner.

Benjamin, Tia, Riley, Bree, Peter, and Charlotte met up with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie in the dinner line. They all decided to sit- in what every other inmate called 'Benjamin's Table'—because it was the farthest table from all the rest and no one would bug them there. It was like their own little private group.

After dinner was finished they all said their goodnights and each two partners headed into their rooms to get some sleep.

Tia was in her pajamas. She came out of the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth. She saw that Benjamin was in his pajamas sitting on his bed reading that thick leather book.

Tia returned back to the bathroom to spit and rinse her couth and toothbrush. She wiped her mouth with a towel and turned off the light to the restroom and walked back to her bed and sat on it. She looked around for a bit and then set her eyes on Benjamin and the book that he was reading. She studied his face as he read.

'_He looks so cute when he's serous like that. His brow furrows when he's thinking seriously like that. Hmm, I wonder what's so interesting about that book' _

Tia kept staring at him for a good fifteen minutes, just watching him intently. Her staring was interrupted by his velvet southern accent voice.

"Your staring is distracting." He said as he kept his eyes on his book.

"Oops, sorry." She said. Tia got off of her bed and stood in front of his bed just looking at him some more.

Benjamin put the book down on his lap and looked at her.

"Is that book any good?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"I tried reading the title, but I couldn't understand the language." She said.

"It's Hebrew. You should know you are Egyptian just like me. It's our language." he said and smiled softly at her.

"I know. But I never learned it. I mean, I was born in Egypt but my little sister and I were adopted by these white people when we were young. From what little I know of my birth parents, they had died by the pharaoh's hands." Said Tia.

"That's very sad, Tia. I'm so sorry about your birth parents." He said softly. Tia noticed the pain in his eyes.

"What about you?" whispered Tia.

"My real parents died in Egypt as well, but not from the pharaoh. They died from being whipped too much." Said Benjamin. She noticed that his blue eyes had gotten dark as he talked about his parents. "Lucky for me Amun and Kebi took me in and raised me as their son. They didn't have kids of their own." He said and sighed.

Tia got on his bed and sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, they adopted you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What did you call them?" she asked.

"Just Amun and Kebi." He said simply.

"Oh."

They were both silent for a while until the intercom turned on and the same voice from this morning spoke. "It's now 8:00 lights out everyone. That is all. Goodnight."

The intercom clicked off and it was quiet once again. That is until Benjamin broke the silence.

"We have to get to bed." He said as he closed his book. Tia took her head off of his shoulder and watched as he placed his book under his bed. Benjamin faced her and gently kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Tia." He said softly.

She smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Benjamin." She said as she got off of his bed and got into her bed and covered herself with the sheet covers.

Benjamin turned off the light and got into his own bed and covered himself.

Both of them soon fell asleep with images of each other's faces in their dreams.

**A/N: third Chapter finished, yay! Benjamin and Tia are not a couple yet. Their getting to know each other. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and what do you think should happen in the next chapter? I love good ideas. :A/N**

**-Danielle- :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: alright, so here's the fourth chapter. Please enjoy. Oh and please support the Riley and Bree Facebook fan page. Riley-and-Bree-Fans **

**There's gonna be some flirting going on with Tia and Benjamin: A/N**

Chapter 4

The next morning Tia was awakened by the sound of water running. She sat up in her bed and looked towards Benjamin's bed, which was empty and made. He was taking a shower. Tia stretched on her bed and looked out the bared window. It was cloudy outside and she saw a couple of people out there playing basketball and some just sitting down talking. She heard the shower stop and the door to the restroom open.

"Morning, princess." Said Benjamin.

'_Princess? I'm anything but a princess.' _She thought to herself.

Tia turned to look at him, and when she did her mouth fell open. Benjamin was drying his hair with a towel. But, that's not what caught her eye. It was because he was not wearing his shirt; which gave her access to his muscles. He had a six pack.

"Uh, g-good m-morning, B-Benjamin." She stuttered.

'_What's the matter with you, Tia? Stop staring at him! Oh hot damn…' _she shook her head to get a clear thought.

Benjamin finished drying his hair and looked over at Tia; who kept staring.

"See something you like?" Benjamin smiled his beautiful smile.

Tia blushed and looked down. Benjamin walked over to her and grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him.

"You're beautiful when you blush, princess." He said and smiled at her. She blushed even more.

"Princess?"

"Yeah, you're a princess. A beautiful Egyptian princess." He said as he caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"I'm no princess. I'm just a 19 year old girl who's in Alcatraz prison for something I did." She said softly.

"It's a nickname, Tia." He said as he chuckled softly. "And you're not the only one here who's done something bad. I did something really bad, something that I couldn't control."

"Oh." Tia kept her eyes trained on his. Benjamin decided to change the subject, for now.

"So, you've never had a nickname before?" he asked.

"no." she sighed. "Well, unless you count my bad nicknames." She said.

"What bad nicknames?" he asked as he let go of her chin. Tia looked down sadly.

"Whore, slut, freak, prostitute, and bitch." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, princess. I know you're none of those things." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"How do you know? You don't even know me." she said softly.

"But, I'd like to get to know you, Tia. If you let me."

Tia nodded. "Ok, if you let me get to know you, too." She said.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Can I go take a shower, now?" she asked.

Benjamin nodded and stood back. Tia got off of her bed and grabbed her pink uniform and headed inside the bathroom. She closed the door and started up the water.

Benjamin put his shirt uniform on and buttoned up the buttons. He put his shoes on and laid back on his bed as he waited for Tia.

Tia stepped into the water and shrieked a little as the cold water hit her skin.

Benjamin sat up on his bed when he heard her little shriek. "You ok in there?" he asked with a smile.

"The water is so cold." She said through the restroom door.

Benjamin laughed quietly to himself and made the water warmer with his mind.

"It's warmer now." she called out to him.

"Good." Benjamin laid back down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He could hear her singing the chorus from the song 'we are young.' it was a good song and Tia sang it beautifully.

'Tonight, we are young.

So we'll set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun…

Benjamin closed his eyes as he listened to her sing in the shower. After a couple of minutes the singing stopped and the shower turned off.

Tia stepped out of the shower and dried off her body. She wrapped the towel around her hair and then she put on her panties, her pink uniform pants, and her bra. She took of the towel from her hair and started drying her hair with the towel. Tia hung the towel on the rack. She blew out air from her mouth and looked down at herself. She smiled as an idea popped into her head.

'_He teased me and made me blush with his hot body. Now, it's my turn.' _She thought to herself. Her hand touched the restroom doorknob. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out.

Benjamin looked at her from his position and quickly sat up on his bed. The only thing Tia wasn't wearing was her uniform shirt. She had on a black bra. Benjamin's eyes scanned her body up and down.

"See something you like?" she mocked and teased him.

"Oh, defiantly." Benjamin smiled at her.

"Are we flirting?" she asked him as she looked at him through her lashes.

"We are and I like it." He stood up and stepped towards her until he was right in front of her. They both stared into each other's eyes. Benjamin gently touched her neck with the tip of his fingers, leaving hot tingly trails from his touch. His fingers slowly went down to her shoulder, down her arms, and down her flat stomach.

Tia's breath hitched and became ragged as Benjamin's soft touch affected her in ways she never knew how.

Benjamin's hand caressed her stomach softly. Her body and soft skin felt heavenly to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body, while his other hand went to her hair; running his fingers through her soft black hair. They never left their eyes of each other. Both of their breathing became ragged as they slowly leaned towards each other. Their lips slowly coming closer together and their eyes half closed.

They quickly broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Tia quickly went into the restroom to put on her uniform shirt. She quickly buttoned up the buttons. Then she put her socks on and then her shoes. She got up and stood next to Benjamin.

Benjamin opened the door to reveal none other than Esme Cullen.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?" she asked.

"yes." They both said together.

"Well, I just came to inform you that Tia won't be needing security around her." she said warmly.

"What about the handcuffs?" asked Tia.

"You won't need those either." Said Esme.

"Great!" she said happily. "They hurt and they leave marks on my wrists." She said honestly.

"That's understandable. You don't have to wear them anymore. You can roam around freely." Said Esme.

"Just like Benjamin?" asked Tia as she looked at him.

Esme nodded. "That's correct."

Suddenly, Tia's stomach started growling. Benjamin chuckled lightly. Esme smiled softly. "Both of you go on and get some breakfast." She said in a motherly way.

"Yes, Esme." Said Benjamin as he lightly grabbed Tia's hand and squeezed it gently before letting go.

"Ok, I'll see you both in an hour at our next session." Said Esme.

"Alright, we'll see you in an hour." Said Benjamin as he and Tia watched her leave.

Benjamin looked at Tia and smiled. "Ready to go eat, princess?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm hungry." She said then laughed when her stomach growled again. "See." Tia rubbed her tummy.

Benjamin kissed her head. "Come on, Princess Tia. Let's go get you some food." He teased.

Tia smiled at him. "Well, if I'm a princess then I need a prince, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Benjamin, will you be my prince?" she asked.

He gave her a beautiful white smile. "Of course, princess." He said.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, time to each." He said.

They both walked out of their room and walked down the hallway and opened the door to the cafeteria.

Tia and Benjamin got in line and grabbed their trays and silverware. They passed each person who gave them their food and drink. Then they went to sit at their table; where everyone in their group was already seated with their food.

"This food sucks." Said Emmett as he picked at it with his fork.

"I know but it's this," said Alice as she poked at the leftovers. "Or nothing."

"She's right." Said Jasper.

"Yeah, it's better than starving to death." Added Bree.

"That's true." Agreed Riley.

Tia noticed that Alice was smiling at her with a chaser cat grin. Tia arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said with a knowing smile.

"What? What is it?" Tia asked.

"Not here. I'll tell you when we're all having our therapy session with Esme." Said Alice.

"So, why do we need a therapy session? It's not like we're crazy or insane." Said Tia.

"Speak for yourself." Said Emmett as he smirked, which earned him a slap on the side of his head by his wife.

"He's kidding." Said Rosalie.

Yeah, you're not crazy." Said Bree. "None of us are." She added.

"Except for Mike." Riley said bitterly.

"And James." Added Edward.

Tia took a drink from her juice. She looked at Edward.

"Who's James?" asked Tia as she took her fork and ate some of her beans.

"He's sitting over there." Said Bella as she flinched at the mention of his name.

Tia looked behind her and saw a guy with a blond ponytail and a little bit of facial hair. He was sitting by the window talking to none other than Mike Newton. Tia turned back to face the group.

"Do they know each other?" she asked.

"Yes. Their cell mates and they're partners." Said Edward.

Tia's eyes were wide. "You mean their…" she trailed off.

Edward chuckled.

"Are you reading my mind again?" asked Tia as she looked at Edward.

"Sorry. Can't help it." He said as he chuckled again.

"What was she thinking?" asked Charlotte.

"She thought that Mike and James were gay." Said Edward.

Emmett-who had juice in his mouth- busted out laughing, plashing juice on Bree and Charlotte.

"Emmett!" they both growled at him.

"Oops, sorry girls." He said.

Both Charlotte and Bree got napkins and wiped the juice off their face.

"Well, are they?" she asked again.

"No. they're not gay." Said Edward.

"Oh." Tia felt really embarrassed. Benjamin looked at her and smiled.

"What did they do to end up in here?" she asked curiously.

Alice looked around the cafeteria and lowered her voice into a whisper. "They both raped and strangled woman." she explained.

Tia gasped and looked at Benjamin in horror. Benjamin looked at her and held her hand under the table and rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. Tia stared back at him with a scared expression; but when she saw Benjamin's face, she knew that he would protect her with everything that he had.

It was only Tia's second day in prison and she knew in her heart that she completely trusted Benjamin with her life. She just hoped that he trusted her the same way as she trusted him.

**A/N: ok, so this chapter is finished and I'm sorry if it's kind of short. I kind of left you guys on a little cliff hanger. In the next chapter it's gonna be the same day. Just letting you know. So, please review and let me know if you liked it or not. :A/N**

**-Danielle Santos-**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back and here's chapter 5. As I said in the last chapter, it's the same day. Please I hope you enjoy it. **

**Benjamin's going to teach Tia some of their language. Just to warn you the language in this chapter is going to be Czech, since I can't understand the Hebrew language. Just pretend that the Czech language is Hebrew, ok. Alright, on with the story. : A/N**

**P.S: if you love Benjamin and Tia as much as I do, please 'like' their new fan page that I created for them on Facebook. **

** benjaminluvstia**

**I need more admins to help me out with running the page. If you're interested send me a pm or a review here on my fanfiction page and tell me which character you would like to admin as. I'm already admin Tia. The link for the Benjamin and Tia Fans fanpage on Facebook is on my profile. There's also a link to my personal Facebook page on there, too. Oh yeah! How I get the different languages is from this app that I have on my iPhone called 'myLanguage.' It works on your iPhones, iPods, and ipads. **

**Prison Love**

Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_It was only Tia's second day in prison and she knew in her heart that she completely trusted Benjamin with her life. She just hoped that he trusted her the same way as she trusted him. _

Tia had finished her food and sat there listening to Alice talk on and on about fashion. Bella, Charlotte, Bree, and Rosalie started up a conversation completely ignoring Alice. Edward, Peter, Riley, and Emmett also started up their own conversation as well.

Benjamin and Jasper started talking amongst themselves. Tia sighed quietly as she pushed her tray forward and placed her head down on her arms. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she heard Alice calling her name.

"Tia. Hey, Tia?" called Alice.

"What?"

"Am I boring you?" asked Alice.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said honestly.

Edward and Emmett chuckled. Alice glared at them. "You don't like fashion, Tia?" asked Alice.

"No, not really." Tia sighed.

"But, you're Egyptian. They have great fashion sense." She said.

Tia blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Face it, Alice she's just not interested." Emmett smirked.

Alice pouted and poked at her food.

Tia gave her a small smile and shook her head. She somehow felt like there were four pairs of eyes staring at her from behind. Tia looked behind her and saw James and Mike looking right at her. They had serous looks on their faces with a look that clearly meant business. Tia quickly looked away and gave Benjamin a little smile; he smiled his cute boyish smile.

Soon, everyone started getting up with their trays and silverware.

"Well, I guess breakfast is over." Said Edward.

"Dude, you call this 'breakfast.' It tastes like shit to me." said Emmett as he grimaced.

"We know. But, it's all we got." Said Jasper.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go. Unless you want to be late to our therapy session with Esme." Jasper said as he stood up with Alice.

"How is this therapy supposed to help us?" asked Tia.

"Well, according to the weird Italians, it's supposed to help us think about what we've done and channel our inner demons." Said Bree.

Tia arched an eyebrow as she looked at Bree. "Inner demons?" she asked. Bree nodded. "Apparently so." She said.

"The only one here that has an inner demon is Bree." Said Emmett.

Bree gasped and glared at him. "Hey!"

Emmett shrugged. "It's true…ow!"

Bree had kicked his leg under the table. She smiled innocently. "Oops, my leg slipped." She said in a childlike voice.

"You see what I mean? Demon child." He said.

"Don't call me that you big gorilla." Said Bree.

"Hey, I'm not a gorilla." Emmett said defensively.

"Well, then I'm not a demon child." She shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Guys, stop arguing. We need to get back to our rooms for a bit and then off to our session." Said Riley.

"sorry." They both said as they stood up. Everyone got next to their partner and went to dispose their trash, trays, and silverware. Then they all walked together towards the exit of the cafeteria. They went through the hallway and went into their separate rooms.

Tia closed the door behind them. Benjamin sat on his bed and got out his big thick leather book and opened it. He made his serous face when he started reading it. Tia got on his bed and sat beside him; trying to read the words on the pages.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and just looked at the pages as he flipped them and read to himself.

"Benjamin?"

"Hmm?" he was really into his book.

Tia sat up and looked at him.

"Benjamin?" she called again.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to speak our language?" she asked him.

Benjamin closed his book and looked at her. He gave her a smile.

"You really want to learn?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, I'll teach you after our session." He said as he placed his book on the side of him.

"With that big book?" she asked.

"No. I have a Hebrew learning guide book that will help you learn the language. It's in my trunk." He said.

Tia smiled as she watched him get off his bed and open his trunk. Benjamin dug through it until he found what he was looking for. He took out a medium sized book; that was thick, but not too thick. The title was called English to Hebrew.

Benjamin opened the book and skimmed through the pages just so she could see what she was about to learn when they got back to the room. Tia smiled satisfied.

"I seriously can't wait to learn." She said.

"It's gonna be fun teaching you." He said as he put the book inside the trunk. He went to his bed and got the big book and placed it inside of his trunk as well; closing it and locking it.

"Do you always keep your trunk locked?" she asked.

"yes." He said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because, the security here sucks. They go through your stuff when you're here or not. It gets annoying." He said as he stood in front of her. "Come on, let's go."

Benjamin opened the door and stepped aside. "Ladies first."

Tia smiled. "thanks." She said as Benjamin nodded and followed her out; as he closed the door behind him and started walking with her towards the session room.

When they got there, they sat next to each other just like the other couples. They all got along with each other and that's what Esme liked to see. Everyone agreed that Emmett was the clown and jokester of the group, but he could be serous when he wanted to be; which was not that often. Peter and Jasper were the calm ones of the group and just like Emmett they were serious, too. Edward and Riley were serious, calm, and very protective of their partners. It wasn't as if they were all not protective of the girls, they were but, Riley was a little bit too protective of Bree. But, that was only because she was the youngest in the group.

Benjamin was the smart, calm, sweet, serious, happy, and sometimes sarcastic –when he wanted to be—of the group.

Tia was the quiet and calm one of the group. But, that's because she was still new.

Alice was the talkative, cheerful, and hyper of the group. How could someone have that much energy every single day? They didn't know.

Rosalie was the nice and mean girl of the group. She was nice to everyone in the group; but, when someone starts a fight with one of the girls in her group then that's when all the niceness goes away and she becomes a mean, serous, blond, bitch. One that no one wants to mess with.

Charlotte was the nice, caring, and mother figure of the group.

Bella was the clumsy one of the group and the one who blushes the most out of all the girls.

Bree was the youngest and innocent one of the group; therefore she had to be watched at all times to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

There was nothing new to talk about. So, Esme just let them talk about random stuff.

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice got into a playful argument about the guys from 'The Vampire Diaries' and the guys from 'True Blood.'

"Rose, Bill is way hotter than Damian." Said Alice.

"No way! Bill is far hotter that Damian. Besides, Bill has a southern accent." Argued Rosalie.

"Both of you are way off. It's very clear that Stefan is way hotter than Damian and Bill." Said Bella.

Edward and Emmett had bored expressions on their faces from their wives bickering.

Jasper was surprisingly calm.

Peter and Charlotte watched with amused faces.

Riley just shook his head with a small smile on his face, while Bree just looked plain confused.

Benjamin looked like he could care less about what they were arguing about. Tia, just like Bree, looked confused as well.

Finally, after 20 minutes of arguing none-stop; Bree decided to break the argument.

"What on earth are you three arguing about?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're arguing about, either. I don't think I really want to know." Said Tia as she whispered the last part so only Benjamin could here. He let out a soft chuckle.

"It's The Vampire Diaries and True Blood." Said Rosalie.

Bree and Tia looked at one another from across the room. Then looked at Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. "So?" they both said.

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice looked at them with their jaws dropped.

"Don't tell us you haven't seen those two shows." Said Bella.

"No. I never had cable at home." Said Bree.

"I wasn't allowed to watch TV." Said Tia.

"Then how did you live?!" asked Alice.

"I didn't care for it. I did my own thing." Said Bree.

"Like what?" asked Bella.

"I practiced Wicca." Said Bree.

This got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" asked Rosalie.

"It's when you practice being a witch and learning spells, potions, and how to curse people." Answered Tia.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her. Tia, looked down and played with her fingers.

"How do you know that, Tia?" asked Benjamin.

"I read a lot of books." She said simply.

Everyone turned to look at Emmett when he spoke. "So, you're a witch and a demon, Bree?" he asked.

"No, I'm not a demon. A witch, yes a demon, no." she said defensively.

"So, you do spells and all that witchy stuff?" asked Charlotte.

"yes." Said Bree.

"Do you have any voodoo dolls?" asked Alice.

Bree nodded and smiled softly. "I only have voodoo dolls of people that hurt Me." she said simply.

"Really? Like who?" asked Peter.

"My dad and Riley's ex-girlfriend." She said.

"Whoa, Riley's ex? What did she ever do to you, Bree?" asked Bella.

"She got me mad." She said simply and shrugged her shoulders.

"How?"

"She used Riley for her own purposes and then she left him. We both hated her so we planned to get rid of her. Plus, she tried lots of stupid things to break Riley and I apart." said Bree.

Everyone stayed quiet and listened to the story; even Benjamin was interested in hearing this.

"How did you do that?" asked Tia.

"I made a voodoo doll that looked exactly like her and put a spell on it, so whatever I did to the doll would happen to her." explained Bree. "I did the same thing to my dad's doll, too."

"So, what happened to your dad and…?"

"Victoria? Oh, there both dead and buried six feet underground." Finished Bree.

"And who was the person to bury them?" asked Edward.

"Riley." She simply said. "I couldn't commit the crime on my own. I asked Riley if he was willing to bury them for me and he agreed.

"Before I buried them I wanted to make sure they were really dead. So, Bree grabbed a wooden bat and busted both of their heads open." Explained Riley.

"Geez, you always looked so innocent, Bree." Said Emmett.

"If I was so innocent then I wouldn't be here right now." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Good point." Said Emmett.

Everyone was quiet after that. No one knew what else to talk about, it was just one of those days that were just boring.

Esme decided to end the session early. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow's Friday so, its mail day for everyone." Esme reminded them.

Esme left the room leaving them alone to talk if they wished.

"What do we do now?" asked Bree.

"Let's all go outside." Suggested Alice.

"Yeah!" yelled Emmett as he ran out of the room in excitement.

They all just looked at one another with smiles on their faces and chuckled softly.

Benjamin stopped Tia by gently grabbing her arm. "We'll catch up with you guys later." He said.

They all looked at him. "Ok, if you're sure." Said Edward.

"I'm sure." Said Benjamin.

The rest of them nodded and left the session room. Tia looked up at Benjamin and smiled.

"Ready to learn our language?" he asked her.

"yes." She said softly. Benjamin took her hand in his and walked with her. Once they made it to their room, Benjamin closed the door and walked over towards his trunk and opened it.

Tia went and sat on Benjamin's bed; her back resting on the wall. Benjamin grabbed the medium sized book and brought it with him as he got on his bed and sat next to Tia.

She sat closer to him so she could see the pages. Benjamin opened the book to the first page.

"I'll teach you the basic words first." He said.

"ok." She said.

"Na." he said in an entirely different accent. It was different than his southern accent.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"at." He said simply. "Na means at."

"Oh."

He nodded and continued.

"Ne means no." he said.

"What does 'yes' mean?" she asked.

"Ano." He said.

Tia nodded and continued to listen as Benjamin translated a bunch of words for her. It didn't take her long before she finally learned how to pronounce each letter and small words.

"Now, it's time to put those words into questions." He said, "I'll make up a question and you answer back from what I've taught you." He explained.

She nodded in response and took a deep breath.

"Alright, ready?"

"yes." She said.

"I'll make it easy." He said. "Jak se jmenujete?"

Tia bit her lip and thought about how to respond.

"Me jmeno je, Tia." She answered in her Egyptian accent.

"Very good. Ok, next question. Jaka je tvoje nejoblibenejsi barva?" he asked.

"Nachovy." She answered simply.

"You're a natural at this, Tia. You also have a beautiful accent." He said honestly. He put the book down on his lap and looked at her.

"Dekuji." She said with a smile on her lips. She looked at him.

He smiled. "Vase uvitaci." He answered back.

Benjamin closed the book and handed it to her. "Here it's yours." He said.

She took the book gently in her hands and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I can't take this. It's yours." She said as she tried to hand him the book back.

He shook his head. "Yes you can. Please, take it for me." he said softly. Tia smiled softly and nodded her head. She held the book close to her chest.

Benjamin wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to hem. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do Amun and Kebi visit you often?" she asked.

"Yes, every Friday." He said.

"Are they mad at you for ending up in here?"

"No. they knew that what I did was an accident." Said Benjamin.

Tia stayed quiet for a bit, until her curiosity got the best of her. She just had to know. "If you don't mind me asking…what did you do to end up in here?"

Benjamin was quiet for some time. Tia regretted asking him, now.

"It's ok. It's none of my business anyway." She said honestly.

"It's not that…it's just that I'm not ready. I know it's a stupid excuse…" he trailed off looking into space.

Tia sat up straight and looked at him worriedly. She gently touched his face. "Ben. Benjamin, are you ok?" she asked softly. She kissed his cheek. That brought him out of his blank stage.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said as he stared into her pale blue eyes. She stared back into his own eyes feeling frozen in some kind of safe peaceful trance. Her hand was still on his cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. Benjamin gently traced her lips with his finger. He leaned his head closer to hers; both of them breathing softly as they got closer and closer until their lips softly brushed each other.

They brushed their lips together, testing each other for a few minutes. Benjamin made the first move. He kissed her softly and gently. Tia quickly responded to his gentle kiss.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, Benjamin gently pulled away from her. Both of them were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths.

"wow." She said breathless.

"I agree." He said also breathless.

She smiled and looked down blushing. He tilted her chin up gently so she was eye level with him. "What's wrong, milacek?" he asked her.

"Well…that was my first kiss…" she said softly.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's my first kiss, too." He admitted. He wasn't ashamed one bit about it.

"Really?" she asked softly.

He gave her a sweet grin. "Yeah."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad."

"Me, too, princess." He said happily. "By the way, did you know your name actually means 'princess' in Greek?" he asked her.

Tia shook her head. "No, I didn't know that." She honestly said.

"Well, it does." He said with a smile.

"You never stop smiling do you?" She said.

"No. not when I'm with you. You're the only reason why I smile now."

"That's sweet." She said and blushed.

"I love it when you blush." Benjamin stroked her red cheek and pecked her lips quickly. That only made her blush even more.

He chuckled softly.

They spent all day in their room. Him teaching her and she learning from him. They completely forgot that they were supposed to meet up with everyone else outside. The day had gone by without them noticing. Now, it was time for dinner. Both, Benjamin and Tia left their room to go eat. Once they sat at the table Alice started bombing them with questions.

"So, what happen to you guys? Why didn't you meet us? What were you two doing? How come you two were gone all day?" she asked question after question never giving them a chance to answer.

"Alice." Warned Edward.

"Sorry. Go ahead and answer if you want." She mumbled.

Tia looked at Benjamin, who just nodded at her.

"We were just hanging out, that's all." She said simply.

"Oh come on. I need details!" said an over excited Alice.

"Alice." This time it was both Edward and Bella who warned her to drop it.

Alice sighed and stayed quiet. None of them talked as much throughout dinner. All of today was a boring day; except for Benjamin and Tia, who had a great day so far.

Once dinner was over they all returned to their rooms for the night. Benjamin and Tia found themselves in their room again.

"That was really awkward." Said Tia as she grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush.

"Tell me about it." agreed Benjamin. Tia went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. When she finished she came out and saw Benjamin already dressed in his own pajamas. He went into the bathroom and brushed his own teeth. Tia got on her bed, lay down, and put the sheets over half of her body. She smiled when Benjamin came back out.

He walked towards her bed, leaned down, and kissed her softly on her lips. Tia smiled up at him. "What was that for?" she asked with the smile still on her face.

"A goodnight kiss, princess." He said softly.

"I really liked it." she said.

He gave her his boyish smile and went back to his bed and laid down covering himself up.

"Goodnight, Benjamin." She said tiredly.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He said and turned to face the wall.

Soon, they both ended up falling asleep. Tia's mind filled with the sweet kiss that they had earlier and also the kiss that he gave her a minute ago. She loved them both.

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while but it was worth it. Please, review and let me know what you thought of it. I love your reviews it keeps me motivated to write more. What would you like to happen or read in the next chapter? : A/N**

**Czech Translation **

**Na = **_At_

**Ne = **_No _

**Ano = **_Yes _

**Jak se jmenujete? = **_What's your name? _

**Me jmeno je Tia = **_my name is Tia. _

**Jaka je tvoje nejoblibenejsi barva? = **_What's your favorite color? _

**Nachovy = **_Purple _

**Dekuji = **_Thank You _

**Vase uvitaci = **_Your welcome_

**Milacek = **_Sweetheart _

***Danielle***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi, guys I'm back! I'm sorry I took forever to update this story. But, now here's chapter 6. In this chapter you get to meet someone from Tia's past. I hope you enjoy it. Drama, drama, drama! Just warning you. : A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Breaking Dawn. But, if I did I would have let Tia talk in BD2. The only characters I own are the ones that I make up. **

**Prison Love**

Chapter 6

Benjamin and Tia woke up the next morning feeling happy. They both took turns taking a shower and got dressed for the day. Today was Friday so; they were allowed to wear regular clothes. Today was also the day that they would receive letters from family members and sometimes they got to see them, too.

Tia decided to just wear her uniform. She didn't want to wear regular clothes today. Benjamin also decided to wear his uniform, too.

"You're not wearing regular clothes?" she asked him. He shook his head. "No, don't feel like it." he said.

Tia nodded. "Yeah, me, too." She said as her stomach growled.

She smiled and blushed. "Let's go eat."

Benjamin chuckled and nodded. "Ok, let's go, beautiful." He said as he led them to the cafeteria. When they got there, the whole cafeteria went quiet; just like the first day when Tia saw Benjamin enter the cafeteria for the first time. Some people whispered quietly to each other.

Benjamin and Tia got in line and got their food and silverware. They headed to the table where their friends were already waiting for them. Tia noticed that they all had regular clothes on.

Alice gave them a shocked look. "What are you two wearing?" she asked appalled. Benjamin rolled his eyes and sat down. Tia sat down and started eating. Alice waited impatiently for one of them to respond to her question.

"We're wearing our uniforms, what else." Stated Benjamin.

"But, why? It's Friday. You should be wearing _regular clothes_." She said stressing 'regular clothes' out.

Tia looked at the girls around the table and noticed that they were wearing their own clothes. She looked at Bree and noticed that she wore a little girl dress with white nigh longs and black flats. She actually looked like a little girl. "I like your outfit, Bree." Said Tia.

Alice clapped her hands and smiled. "Right? You see, Bree. I told you, you looked cute." Said Alice.

Bree sighed. "Alice picked it out for me," she said and then smirked as she looked at Charlotte, Rosalie, and Bella. "In fact Alice picked out their clothes, too." She said. The other girls glared at Bree.

"She's right. I did." Alice said proudly.

"We could have dressed ourselves up you know." Said Bella.

"No, because none of you have any fashion expertise like me." said Alice as she looked at them; then looked at Tia. "Example, look at what Tia is wearing." She said.

"Hey, don't drag me into this, pixie." She said as she drank her orange juice.

"Fine, fine. So, Tia when were you going to tell us that you and Benjamin had hot sex." Alice knew that they didn't. But, she wanted to have some fun.

Emmett busted out laughing while Tia –who had just taken a drink from her juice—choked on it and started coughing it out.

Benjamin's eyes went wide as he patted Tia's back.

After Tia's coughing fit was over, she regained calmness of herself and glared at Alice.

"That's because we didn't have sex, Alice." Said Tia in a calm voice.

Benjamin just stayed quiet.

"_Yet._" Said Alice as she gave them both a wink.

"That's never going to happen, Alice." Benjamin spoke after a minute of silence.

"Are you sure, Benjamin? Because it looks to me like you've grown close with Tia." Said Alice.

"We're just friends." said Benjamin as he got up with his half eaten tray and left to go dump it in the trash. Once he did that he came to the table and said, "Tell Esme that I won't be coming to the session." He said.

"Why not?" asked Tia in a quiet voice.

"I'm meeting my adoptive parents and then I have some things to do." He said. "I'll see you later, Tia." Benjamin walked away from them and left the cafeteria.

Tia for some reason felt sad and hurt. '_Friends. We're just friends. How can he say that we're just friends when he kissed me yesterday?' _

She had forgotten that Edward could read minds. She knew that he had read hers because of the sympathy look that he was giving her. Tia had lost her appetite and pushed her tray away.

"What's wrong, Tia?" asked Charlotte.

"Nothing. I'm just not that hungry." She said softly.

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you guys in any way. It was just a joke." She said feeling guilty.

"No, no it's ok. It wasn't that bad." Said Tia.

"Then what is it? You look sad." Said Alice.

"He said we were just friends…" Tia said and sighed.

Everyone understood what she meant. Tia liked Benjamin a lot.

"I'm sure he didn't mean It." said Bree.

"It sounded like he did." She said softly.

The bell rang signaling that breakfast was over. Alice sighed and picked up her tray along with everyone else. They threw their leftovers away and put the trays and silverware into the bins. They walked out of the cafeteria and went to their rooms for a bit. Tia was alone in her room. She was bored and didn't know what to do with her spare time. She just laid on her bed until it was time for the session. Tia started daydreaming about her and Benjamin.

"Tia and Benjamin, Benjamin and Tia, Benjamin and Tia." She said that over and over until it was time for her to get up and leave her room.

She got up and opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked alone, since Benjamin wasn't with her. It felt kind of weird for her and not to mention scary. Once she got to the session room, she felt better and relaxed. She opened the door and went inside and sat down. They were all sitting in a circle. There was one empty seat and that was Benjamin's.

The conversation started and it was about Bree's new nightmare. Tia wasn't really paying attention. She was daydreaming. But, of cores her daydreaming was interrupted by Esme's sweet motherly voice.

"Tia, I'm sorry but you need to go to the visiting room." she said.

"What for?" asked Tia.

"Someone's here to visit you." Said Esme.

Tia stood up from her chair. "I don't know where it is." She said honestly because it was true, she didn't know.

"I'll take her." said Jasper.

"Very well. Thank you, Jasper." Said Esme. Jasper nodded and stood up from his seat and walked out of the session room with Tia.

Once they started walking they started up a conversation. "So, how long have you and Alice been married?" she asked.

"3 years." He said and smiled.

"That's great." She said.

"Do you know who's coming to visit you?" asked Jasper.

Tia shook her head. "I have no clue." She said honestly.

They walked through a hallway and ended up in front of a room. On the door it read 'visiting room'.

"Here's your stop." Said Jasper, "I'll see you when we have our free time." He said.

"See ya, Jasper. Thanks." She said.

"No problem, Tia." He said and walked away heading back to the session room.

Tia turned her attention to the door and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She said as she opened the door and walked inside. A security guard led her to a table and told her to wait. Tia sat on the chair and rested her arms on the table.

She looked around the room and saw other inmates talking to family members and friends. Her eyes lit up when she saw Benjamin at one of the tables talking to a man and women. _Hmm, they must be Amun and Kebi. _She thought to herself.

She studied the man and the woman. They both had olive toned skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Tia tried to hear what they were saying but, it was kind of noisy and she couldn't read their lips.

She noticed that the woman, Kebi, looked her way and said something to Benjamin. He looked back and caught her eyes. He gave her his famous boyish smile and a wink and turned around to continue his conversation with Amun and Kebi.

Tia smiled and turned around to face none other than her ex-step-mom, Karen Smith. Her smile turned into a mask of emotionlessness.

_She probably has a new last name or something. _Thought Tia as she kept her emotionless face up.

"Well, look who I come face to face with," said Karen. "I get a call saying that my ex-husband and daughter were murdered by my eldest daughter." Said Karen.

When Tia spoke her voice held no emotions whatsoever. "Vitani and I aren't your daughters, so stop calling us that." She said.

"I got you two brats from Egypt. So, you are mine." said Karen in a firm tone.

Tia spoke low. "You are not my mother. You never were and you never will be. My mother was from Egypt. Her blood runs through my veins. She's a part of me. Flesh of my flesh and heart of my heart. You and Jonathan took Vitani and me away from our parents." Said Tia.

Karen smirked at Tia. This deceiving, manipulated, evil, blonde woman had a secret that Tia didn't know she was even keeping.

"Do you know how your parents died, Tia?" asked Karen.

"Yes. The pharaoh killed them." She said.

"Mmm, yes because I asked the pharaoh to kill them." said Karen.

Tia's emotionless mask broke and her pale blue eyes were wide in shock. "What? Why?" asked Tia.

"Simple. I wanted you and your sister but, I saw that you two already had parents that loved you and cared for you. You girls were the most beautiful little girls in the world and I had to have you. So, I went to the pharaoh and told him a lie to get him to whip your parents to death. When your parents were pronounced dead; I took you and your sister away from Egypt and raised you two as mine and Jonathan's daughters." Explained Karen.

Tia's emotionless mask broke completely at what she heard. Her entire body was filled with rage and anger. "You're the reason my parents are dead. You had them killed to get what you wanted." She said.

"That my dear Tia is correct." Said Karen as she gave a little smirk.

Tia's rage took over her and she quickly stood up, knocking down her chair and got onto the table and wrapped both of her hands around Karen's neck. She started squeezing hard.

"You bitch! I hate you! You stupid bitch!" yelled Tia as she squeezed tighter.

She felt two strong arms around her waist and a velvet southern voice whispering in her ear. "Tia, stop. She's not worth it. Baby, stop." Benjamin whispered in her ear.

Tia reliantly let go of Karen's neck and she watched as two security guards helped her with her breathing.

"You'll…pay…for…this." Karen wheezed out.

"I already am. But, I hope for Christ's sake that you'll burn and rot in hell." Said Tia with venom in her voice.

The two security guards whisked Karen away from Tia. Benjamin still had a grip on her. Another security guard told Benjamin to take her back to their room. Benjamin went back to Amun and Kebi, telling them that he had to go and that he would see them next week. They understood completely and bid him goodbye. Kebi sent a sympathetic look towards Tia, whose eyes were filled with tears. Benjamin walked down the hall with Tia; not saying a word. Once they got inside their room Benjamin closed the door and that's when Tia fell to the floor and let her tears fall from her eyes.

"I-it's all h-her f-fault! M-my parents are d-dead b-because of h-her!" cried Tia.

Benjamin frowned and picked her up bridle style. He sat her down on his bed and then he scooted back until his back rested on the concrete wall. Benjamin opened his arms.

"Tia, come here." He ordered gently. Tia did as she was told and sat with him as he held her in his arms. She rests her head on his chest as he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. He let her cry. He didn't say anything. He gave her time to let her tears out and calm down.

Finally, after an hour of her crying, she looked up at him with her tear stained face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Benjamin shook his head frowning a little at her words. "No, don't be sorry. You needed to cry and let your emotions out. It's not good keeping them all bottled up inside." He explained to her.

She sniffed. "Why not?" she asked as he looked into his sad eyes.

He smiled sadly and wiped her tears away. "It drives you crazy after a while." He said.

Tia sat up in his arms so she could see him properly and be comfortable. "How do you know? Has that happen to you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, it has." He admitted.

She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. His hand clasped hers and pressed it gently to his face.

"What happened?" she asked. Curiosity getting the best of her.

Benjamin sighed. "Let's just say that my bottled up emotions are what got me sent here in the first place." He said, "That and something else." He said to her.

"What was it?" she asked. Her eyes stared into his own and he had to look away.

"I can't tell you." He said. When he saw the hurt in her eyes he quickly said, "at least not right now."

Tia nodded in understanding.

He decided to change the subject. "So, who was that women that you were trying to strangle?" he chuckled softly and then turned serous when he saw the look on Tia's face.

"That was Karen. She's my ex-step-mother; if that even makes sense." She said.

"It does." He said.

Tia sighed and started to explain. "Karen and her husband at the time, Jonathan, adopted my sister and I when we were younger." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "And the reason to why I was choking her to death was because I found out that she was the reason my parents were dead. She wanted me and my sister and the only way to get us was to have our parents' dead." She took a deep breath and tried not to cry, "She said that she had gone to the pharaoh and told him a lie to get my parents whipped to death. She said that once they were dead she and Jonathan took us out of Egypt and raised us as their own." Finished Tia, who had tears streaming down her face once again.

Benjamin's eyes welled up with tears at hearing Tia's story. He blinked them away and cupped her face with his hands. She was gently forced to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Tia." He whispered against her lips. Tia closed the distance between them and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him return the kiss and wrap his strong arms around her waist and back; pulling her closer to him.

They kissed until they needed to breath. They both pulled back slowly and smiled at one another.

Tia decided to lie down on the bed and smiled when Benjamin laid next to her wrapping his arms around her. They both yawned and decided to take a nap. Soon, they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**A/N: yay! This chapter is done! I'm happy. Now they both know what happened to Tia's parents and you got a little taste about why Benjamin is in Alcatraz. Please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter. : A/N**

**-Danielle-**


End file.
